Jo and Laurie Oneshots and Drabbles
by ErurainaElleth
Summary: These are drabbles that I have written for the entertainment of Little Women readers, specifically aimed for JoxLaurie shippers. I apologize if I am not that creative at writing yet – I am just a beginner. I will continuously add more drabbles to this so, to help me, please give me ideas through commenting! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. So, as you know, I am a big and devoted shipper of JoxLaurie and I intend to revive their ship, and perhaps the other ships in Little Women long forgotten... Anyway, I hope you enjoy these!**

**Obvious disclaimer: I do not own Little Women and its characters, it is own by the wonderful Louisa May Alcott... who sadly did not approve of this ship. :(**

* * *

Jo stared at her window, rain pouring and splashing everywhere. Summer had started, but the sky decided to just open up and release its gloom. She sighed exasperatedly and slumped down on the garret couch. No adventures, which led to no stories, which led to boredom. How could she cure her state of ennui?

She sighed once again and looked around her attic, until her eyes found the window that faced the room of her neighbor. She smirked, ideas already forming in her mind, got up from her lazy stance and went outside, calling out to Laurie, not caring about the rain that drenched her clothes.

* * *

Laurie stepped out of the train, taking in the familiar scent of the place and the familiar scenes that would happen in Concord at day. He had just graduated from college, and was more than happy to be home. The best part was that he got to see his dearest friend, Jo, again. He walked all the way home, ignoring the weariness that his feet felt.

Instead of going to his own home, he had gone straight away to the March household as he could not contain his excitement to see his favorite family. He knocked on the door, straightening his tie and dusting his coat.

"Hold on a minute!" A very familiar voice yawped. Laurie's eyebrows shot up in amusement and heard footsteps nearing the door.

The door swung open, revealing a shocked yet gleeful Jo.

"_Teddy!_" Jo exclaimed, flying at Laurie and hugging him tightly. Laurie looked down at her and took in her scent which always smelled of lavender. He hugged her back and touched her tangled yet soft hair. He sighed, relaxed. "I've missed you, Teddy," she said. "Come on, let me help you with your baggage! Sit down and have a nice cup of tea, won't you? Tell me all of your adventures in college! I'd love to hear them…" And she continued babbling, more to herself than Laurie, really. Laurie chuckled at her odd ways, remembering the time when he and she first met.

Laurie sat on an easy chair, briefly closing his eyes and imagined themselves in a different situation, which he hoped would happen in the near, near future.

* * *

**I hope you've enjoyed these drabbles so far! I know they're not exactly original, but hey, I'm practicing! Thanks for taking the time to read this! :) _Na lû e-govaned vîn, melleneg!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! :) I'm sorry if I haven't updated in a while. It's summer in where I live, so that means I'll be able to update quicker than before. Hopefully. Anyways, I hope you enjoy what I've written here for you! :)**

* * *

Laurie woke up to the bright light of early morning. He stretched, and got up from his bed. He looked through his bedroom window at the March household, specifically at his best friend's bedroom window. He yawned and stretched some more before going downstairs to eat breakfast.

After he ate his breakfast, he pondered on what to do, what to do with Jo. He had many plans for today, too many indeed to accomplish in just one day. He then strolled out, heading to the Marchs' home.

Jo, already awake, saw Laurie walking towards her own home. At first she wanted to announce his coming, but held it back as she thought it unnecessary. She ran down the stairs, gently being reprimanded by her older sister Meg for that, and threw open the door, awaiting Laurie. Laurie saw her and sped up on his pace and shook hands with her.

"What a fine August day it is today, Jo," he commented on the weather. "Why, yes, it is, Laurie. Come inside! I want to show you my latest and greatest story, and hopefully we can have a Pickwick Club meeting next." Jo said.

Jo beckoned to Laurie to come with her upstairs to the garret. He followed her and when he entered the dusty yet comforting attic he plumped down onto the sofa. Jo snatched up a paper which seemed to be her "latest and greatest" story.

"This, Teddy, is the newest story that I have written. Do you want me to read it to you or you read it silently by yourself?" Of course, Laurie had chosen the first option as he wanted hear her (in his opinion) her beautiful, melodious voice.

After she had read out the story to him and Laurie had given her his opinion, they held a meeting of the Pickwick Club: Meg being Mr. Pickwick, Jo as Mr. Snodgrass, Beth Mr. Tupman and Amy Mr. Winkle.

"So Rodrigo pierces Antonio with his bright sword, and you, Meg, will fall down to your knees, greatly wounded." Jo directed the others' roles.

Suddenly Laurie spoke up. "Why don't you have a girl's role?" He asked nonchalantly.

Jo paused first as if thinking about what he had said, then laughed as if that was the most preposterous thing she had heard in her entire life. "A ridiculous question that is, really, Teddy. You know fully well that I hate being in women's garments, and besides their roles in life are unfairly limited. All they do in most stories is cook, clean, and care for the children, and I wouldn't want to end up like them."

Before Jo thought this could get any worse, the others had already joined in the controversy.

"Actually, Jo, you should act like a proper girl now that you're fifteen years old." Amy protested.

Meg's eyes went wide with excitement, she being the hopeless romantic of the family. "Jo, you could be Diana! Then you'd be saved by Rodrigo, and be married to him, a happy ending."

Laurie's eyes darted everywhere as he watched the scene in amusement.

"Meg," Jo began, holding back her indignation. "Have you been deaf all these years? I truly and utterly loathe the idea of... of being..." Her voice trailed off, afraid of completing her sentence.

"Lovers?" Laurie finished the sentence for her.

Jo nodded, avoiding his gaze at her.

"Well, enough of this foolishness. Let's get on with the play!" Jo called out, resuming with all the activities, trying her hardest to forget Laurie, the word he uttered to her and his long, seemingly intimate gaze at her.

* * *

A few weeks had passed after the 'fiasco' in the play. Jo pondered about this. Why had Laurie asked that dreadful question? The thought of her and Laurie being lovers? She just had to gag at this. But for some certain reason a blush crept to her cheeks instead. Thoughts of Laurie came into her mind. His soft, slightly curled locks and his big hands calloused whenever it touched any part of her body, his black eyes, always with mischievousness, his lean, lanky and slightly tanned body, always towering over hers. Jo blinked in surprise. Since when had she thought of those kinds of things about Laurie?

Little did she know that she was madly in love with her best friend. Of course, she was oblivous to this, thinking that it was a sickness that must be cured instantly.

She plumped herself onto her bed, lying down and staring at her ceiling, unconsciously thinking about Laurie again. She fell asleep, dreaming only of Laurie at that night.

* * *

It was Valentine's Day. The holiday Jo despised the most. She for the most part hated the idea of love and romance, perhaps except in books. Everyone knew that yet at times they ignore it. The most ignorant of those people was Laurie.

Laurie was already at the door, hands full of chocolates and flowers and gifts – of course commanded by his grandfather old Mr. Laurence, his reason being "they have given us a great deal of happiness, the least you could do to them is to give them gifts". Laurie of course was more than happy to buy gifts, especially for his Jo.

Marmee opened the door and welcomed Laurie in, greeting him as well as thanking him for the gifts. "You needn't buy them, Laurie, but if it was your grandfather's wish, please send him our thanks."

Laurie left the rest of the gifts and ran up the stairs, heading for the garret. He then spotted Jo.

"Jo, dear, happy Valentine's Day!" He greeted.

"And to you too." Jo said sulkily.

"Why the long face, Jo?" Laurie said, puzzled by her behavior.

"It's Valentine's Day."

"Oh."

A silence filled up the room briefly, only to be broken again by Laurie.

"Well, cheer up, fellow! I won't have you gloomy and down in the dumps on this fine day." At this, he gestured to the window, the sun shining and the sky blue. "Say, why don't we go out for a stroll?"

Jo looked up now, longing for an adventure. "Okay, then."

After Jo got ready, they set out. Laurie secretly picked Jo's favorite flowers along the way, then offering them to Jo, who accepted them gratefully. He took this opportunity to observe her: her thin yet pretty face, her soft dark brown hair, her long creamy legs (he then reminded himself to look up), her gray eyes always filled with excitement, curiosity and wonder. Laurie sighed, as if he couldn't take in too much beauty.

"Shall we go to the hill?" Laurie suggested.

"Okay," Jo said. "Race you there!" Then she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, which was pretty fast.

Laurie laughed aloud and raced after her, then picking her up in his strong arms as he caught up with her, causing a trouble look to creep onto Jo's face.

"Put me down, Teddy! You're making me cheat!"

"No, Jo. Today I will be your prince and you my princess. Let's storm the citadel!"

At last they arrived and Laurie reluctantly put Jo down. They lay down on the grass, staring at the blue sky, panting slightly of exhaustion.

Laurie's hand carefully crept up to touch Jo's hand, and fortunately for him, she didn't flinch. He then wrapped his big hand around her small and slender one.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jo."

"And to you too." Jo said, sounding more pleased this time.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review so I can improve as a writer! I will update soon! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**As usual, I do not own Little Women, its plot, or its characters. I hope you'll enjoy this! Hehe. **

* * *

"Jo," the tall boy whispered into the uneasy girl's ear, his brown curls tickling her flushed cheek.

"Jo." He repeated. Under his gaze, he watched her squirm.

"What?" Jo snapped, not daring to turn and face him. She tried to hide her flushed face from him, but Laurie had already seen them.

Then Laurie backed up reluctantly, for he could have stayed in that particular position all day. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to read." Jo replied, and she was telling the truth for she couldn't concentrate on her book because of her friend's hard gaze she felt. "I feel sick, Teddy. Go away –I wouldn't want you to catch my fever."

"You have a fever?" Laurie echoed, knitting his eyebrows, his eyes full of concern. Jo nodded. A hand was laid down on her smooth yet burning forehead, feeling her up. Jo tensed a bit at his touch, but her shoulders slumped as she quickly grew accustomed to it, relaxed.

"What would you want me to bring you, old girl?" Laurie asked.

"Oh, Teddy, you really don't need to—" Jo began but was interrupted by Laurie.

"Nonsense, Jo. I'll bring you anything you like." Laurie insisted.

"If you really do insist, then could you please bring me a cup of hot lemonade? You could ask Hannah to make one. Thank you!" Jo said.

Then Laurie ran down the stairs, coming back with a steaming mug. Jo gratefully took the mug and sipped its contents, feeling a bit better.

"What do you want to do? Though there's not much you can do." Laurie said.

"All I really want to do is to rest, but at the same time I want to go romping in the woods with you." Jo replied.

"We could have… Camp Laurence." Laurie suggested, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Jo laughed. "I suppose you could stay here. Just ask your grandfather and I'll ask Marmee."

Then off they went on their separate ways. They met back in Jo's bedroom, telling each other of their respective guardians' responses. Both agreed.

"GAAAAAH I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO WRITE!" screamed Eruraina, who was deliberately pulling her hair out, frustrated because of her terrible case of the deadliest illness ever writer-wise – Writer's Block.

Laurie and Jo threw each other glances and moved closer to each other and farther from the girl who seemed about their age, slightly frightened of the eccentric-looking stranger.

"Um, excuse me, but who are you? And what are you doing in my bedroom?" Jo spoke up.

The girl only noticed the pair now. "Oh, hey Jo! I'm Eruraina, the writer of this story."

Jo and Laurie looked at each other again, then rubbed their eyes as if they doubted her presence.

"What story?" Now Laurie asked, puzzled looks on their faces.

"Oh, this story, and a few other fanfics that involve you and Jo 'lovering'."

Jo's mouth opened wide as she gaped in horror but Laurie actually seemed pleased.

"WHAT?" Jo shrieked, but managed to calm herself down a little. "I don't think you should be writing those kinds of stories, Miss, erm," she paused, as if trying to recall the outlandish girl's name. "Eruraina (she and the Laurence boy thought this name peculiar). Anyways, lovering is what I completely and utterly detest! You could write adventures like I do—". Jo was interrupted by Eruraina.

"But, of course! I do write adventures, the only one of which is called The Graveyard of Perpetual Confusion, but I'm not entirely sure if I'm as good as you." Eruraina said with a sparkle in her eyes.

Then Jo, forgetting about the queerness of the young girl, said, "May I read it?"

"Oh, it's in Wattpad. But you don't have any WiFi in this century, let alone computers, so you can't view it. I'm sorry."

Jo seemed a bit put down but looked up cheerfully nonetheless.

"What are computers?" Laurie asked.

"Oh, they're devices that are similar to typewriters, and they have more functions than those old things." The dark brown-haired girl explained as she pointed to one across the room.

"Oh, look at the time! I gotta go now!" Eruraina said.

Then when she left sleep came over the two friends, sleeping soundly, falling down unconsciously on the conveniently placed couch.

Eruraina took one last look. "Hehehehe." Then she took out her camera and took photos of them sleeping together on the small couch, keeping them only to herself as she went back to her musings.

* * *

**HAHA! APRIL FOOL'S DAY! I'm sorry if it sucked, I really do have writer's block. Thanks for reading, and I'd really appreciate if you gave me a review by just clicking that box below this message. Thank you! C:**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Little Women, and the same goes for ts characters. If I did own it, I'd have made Jo and Laurie canon. *sighs* A writer can only dream so much. Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed this! Feel free to review and give me more ideas so I could quench your thirsts for this particular pairing.**

* * *

"Come on, Jo. I promised that I'll guide you safely. I guarantee you you won't even feel a single bump!" Laurie said, in attempts of convincing his stubborn blindfolded friend and neighbor.

"What are you up to, Teddy? It's my birthday today and I don't want you putting any pranks to ruin my day, although it seems unlikely. I'll have your neck for that if you even dare think about executing your evil, wretched plot!" Jo spat, frustrated at her temporary blindness due to a pocket handkerchief obscuring her overall view.

"I promise you, dear Jo, that I'm certainly not plotting anything against you. In fact, it's the complete opposite!" Laurie said defensively.

Jo gave in reluctantly. "Fine, fine."

Laurie snickered as he imagined Jo rolling her eyes with her blindfold on.

Laurie's hands went up her small shoulders and guided her, oblivious to Jo's face which was heating up every passing second. Coincidentally, Jo had almost tripped on a root of a big tree. Luckily, Laurie had caught her on the waist, causing Jo's face to redden even more, if possible.

They finally reached their destination. "Okay, Jo. You can open your eyes now." Laurie said as he untied her pesky handkerchief. Jo's vision was a bit blurred at first for Laurie had tied the hankie a tad bit too tight, but it settled quickly anyway. She looked around and saw that they were on the hill where they had had several marvelous picnics and play dates. She grinned and turned to face Laurie.

"So, what are we to do here, Teddy?" Jo said with curiosity seeping in her voice.

"Well, I have put together a treasure hunt, for I know that you love our larks." Laurie said. "Shall we go, my lady?" He held out his left arm for her.

"Yes, we shall!" Jo tucked her arm into his and they both did a combination of running, walking and skipping around the woods. Jo asked Laurie if he could at least give her a clue about where to even find a hint. Laurie gave no objection.

"Hm, let me see," Laurie said, trying to formulate a riddle of some sort to help his troubled friend, at whom he secretly laughed because of how comical her face expression had become. "Go around the hill, three times, but not fully around it! For each turn you should walk about 10 meters."

So Jo did this, and then she awaited for her friend's next instruction.

"Now go straight ahead and continue marching on until you find a piece of white paper." Laurie instructed.

Jo only had to take a few paces until she found the small piece of paper. She unrolled it and read its contents aloud.

"To find your gift of your special day, turn left, walk straight then turn right to the field where we went to yesterday." Jo looked questioningly at Laurie, who gave her no answer.

Jo, following the instructions of the paper, turned left, kept walking until Laurie told her to turn right, which she did. She ran to the field, her brown eyes filled with excitement, with Laurie trailing behind.

"Now what?" Jo said to Laurie.

"Well, you find your gift." Laurie said plainly.

Jo looked around, searching in vain for the gift while absentmindedly wondering what it was. She spotted a sign that said _JO'S BIRTHDAY PRESENT_ and then hurried to it. She found a small rectangular box and opened it. She found two objects: a note and a brand new pen which looked quite expensive.

Jo's eyes darted everywhere to find Laurie, and when she found him, she flung her long slender arms at him, a big smile stretched on her face. The poor boy was blushing practically from head to toe but he was also enjoying that particular rare occasion where intentionally she was the one to initiate (without actually putting that much meaning in it) an action of intimacy. He knew that that was not the way she meant for the action to be comprehended but he enjoyed it nonetheless.

"Thank you so much, Laurie! I am really, truly grateful! Really, I am!" Jo said. Her voice was muffled as she was hugging him, her delicate face buried in Laurie's broad chest. Then to Laurie's surprise and joy she tiptoed and gave him a peck on the cheek, then blushing furiously at her impulse. At length she spoke up.

"How could I ever repay you? You really didn't have to buy it. It's rather expensive!"

Laurie gave her a mischievous grin and answered cheekily, "Fly at me, and give me a kiss on the cheek again."

Jo's face reddened and she said with mock sternness, "No, for that is hardly earned. If you must know, you are the only boy I have allowed to be kissed."

"Then I shall be proud of that." Laurie said, stooping over and giving the flustered girl a kiss of his own – on the cheek only, of course, to the dismay of both of them.

After a few moments of awkward silence, they went back to their normal selves, chittering away back home. Unbeknownst to both the girl and boy, new passions and emotions for each other had been effectuated or even deepened.

* * *

**Okay, I have to admit, the ending wasn't the best. :P Please give me a review! It only takes less than a minute unless you decide to make a 4-page essay or something. Hehe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm sorry for not being able to update. I've had enrichment classes (it's still summer in where I live), so I'm making it up to you with an extra-long drabble. I'll be speeding up my pace in terms of publishing stories! Thanks so much for waiting. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Little Women or its characters, but I do own Tom Parkinson, Dean Babineaux and Rob Adams.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Jo, come on, it's old Mr. Laurence's birthday party! Now put on that dress and let's get going." Meg said to Jo, who had refused to turn up in the Laurence residence with the new dress her mother had bought for her, unless the event was of importance, which she thought was not.

"Why can't I go in this?" She gestured to the raggedy dress she was wearing. "You know I'm terribly uncomfortable in that!" Jo dodged the question and answered her older sister with another one.

"Because, I think Mr. Laurence would like to see all of us dressed up nicely for his birthday, and that includes you, Jo." Meg replied, and cheekily added, "Plus, Laurie especially would be happy to see you in that dress."

Jo turned slightly pink and concealed her embarrassment by retorting, "Fine! Whatever, let's just get this over with." She stormed into her room to change, against her will, into, in Jo's opinion, scandalous dress.

To tell the truth, it wasn't even horrendous at all, it just showed a little more skin than Jo had expected.

After Jo had begrudgingly changed, Marmee, the March sisters, and even old Hannah marched to the Laurence chateau. Once they had arrived, Marmee gave a polite knock on the white double doors. The knock was answered by a smug-looking butler. "Ah, yes, come in. Mr. Laurence has been expecting you." He said with an air of sophistication Amy had very much wanted to imitate. They bustled in and patiently waited for the old birthday celebrant to present himself to his guests. After a minute or two, Mr. Laurence had come.

"There you are! Do come in, you are most welcome. Now, you may put your belongings right over … Here. Yes, that should do. Now come and join the rest of us." The old man was speaking so excitedly that the girls barely recognized him as their youthful neighbor's dull, strict grandfather. He then turned to Hannah and said kindly, "Now don't you worry about feeling out of place. If you like, you can stay in a corner and do whatever you'd like."

Then the family had split up; Marmee and Hannah went to join a group of middle-aged and elderly women, Meg with coquettish young ladies, Beth and Amy with each other (Beth didn't like being around a lot of people and Amy decided that it would do herself good if she accompanied Beth), and Jo with Laurie and some other boys, whom she assumed were his friends.

Jo sauntered silently up to the familiar tall, broad-shouldered figure and tapped his shoulder. Laurie turned and with his voice filled with glee, said, "Jo! Boy, am I glad you're here! Tom, Dean, Rob, I'd like you to meet Jo. Jo — Tom, Dean and Rob."

"Oh, hello." Jo waved cheerfully to the three boys, all of who waved back with equal merriment. Tom had short, dark brown hair and was almost as tall as Laurie. Dean looked foreign, with his sandy hair. _Probably from France_, Jo thought. Rob had red hair, and just like Laurie (though a bit shorter), he had curls bouncing everywhere as he spoke. "It's nice to finally meet you, Jo. Laurie has told a great deal about you to us." Rob said. At this, Jo's head spun to Laurie automatically, as if accusing him of doing something morally wrong. Laurie had only shrugged.

"Like what?" Jo asked them, still eyeing Laurie suspiciously.

"Oh," Tom began, with a pretty good imitation of a teenage girl smitten with love and romance. "Things like how nice your hair smells, how beautiful you look when you smile— Ouch!" Tom had received not only a dirty look from Laurie, but, apparently, a kick in the shin as well. Laurie's cheeks were evidently still burning red, but not as intense as Jo's, who had been blushing furiously at the unknown comments Laurie had made for her.

Laurie cleared his throat to diminish the awkward silence. "Well, what do you want to do now, gentlemen—" He glanced at Jo. "And lady?"

The others had pensive looks on their faces. To Laurie's prediction, Jo was the first to speak. "We could ask each other to do something, be it against his own will or not, and he is obliged to obey, otherwise he'd be punished in the preference of the person who'd given him the dare." Jo spoke quickly with much enthusiasm. Then she turned to face the rest of them. "Are you all alright with that?" Mutters of 'yes' rose in the air, making it audible to Jo, who nodded beamingly and turned to Laurie. "Shall we start?"

"Yes. Who wants to start first?" Laurie said.

"Me!" Tom said, excitement gleaming in his eyes. "Hm… Let me see… Aha, you, Dean!" This caused the reserved boy to look up quizzically. "I want you to hop on your left foot and go around the room." Upon hearing this, Dean grew angry and looked like he was about to protest but decided to follow anyway. "_Américains et leur folie._" He muttered under his breath good-naturedly.

So up he got and hobbled his way around the room, receiving gawks, stares and glares (possibly from his parents) from all corners of the room. He returned to where the rest of his friends stayed, wedged between a look of indignation because of the embarrassment a particular friend had given him, and one of mirth because he had fun doing it.

Dean heaved a sigh and gave a look of resignation to the others, and said, "Well, I'm done wiz zee dare. Who is next?"

"It's my turn, now!" Rob exclaimed, portraying as much enthusiasm as Tom had just now. His eyes darted to Jo. "Jo," the dark-haired girl met his gaze, as if daring him to do something outrageous. Upon seeing her expression, Rob decided to go for a milder dare against his will. "I want you to change clothes with the person on your left. You may change back after 5 minutes."

This obviously made Jo quickly look to her left. It was Tom. "Okay, let's just get this over with." She and Tom stood up and went to separate rooms. Somehow, they managed to dress quickly without much difficulty. They returned with expectant faces.

As predicted, the boys laughed and snickered at the twosome, especially Tom in the red dress. Lucky for Tom — though it didn't help much with his embarrassment — Jo's dress wasn't as feminine as the other ladies'.

Howling with laughter, Dean said, "Now zat is a good price to pay for my most recent embarrassment."

Tom, however, did not find it funny. "If you even let out any hint of laughter, Jo and I shall go in that room," his finger was now pointing to the room they'd entered just now. "And change back." Tom growled.

Jo, however, seemed to be okay, and possibly enjoying her new temporary clothes. "Well, I for one enjoy it; it's not everyday I can wear these fine clothing instead of being puffed up in that despiteful dress!"

The rest of the boys nodded, still snickering at the sight of their not-so-lucky friend.

"Okay, Laurie, it's your turn now." Rob said, still choking with laughter, which he made a fruitless attempt to conceal for both Tom's and his sake.

There was a malevolent glint in Laurie's dark eyes. It was now his turn to face the laughing boy, who, looking upon his mischievous expression on his friend's face, swallowed a big gulp of fear and resorted to saying nothing.

"Rob," Laurie said, turning to him. "I want you to ask one of those girls — yes, those over there with Jo's sister — to have a dance with you."

A look of relief was now on Rob's face. "Oh, that's easy." He said with a sort of pleasant smile on his face.

"No, I'm not finished yet; you have to dance with them — blindfolded. That includes the asking part." Laurie added knavishly.

Now, Rob's eyes widened with horror at the sudden twist of circumstances. "But — but — but that's not allowed!" He protested, delirium evident in his speech.

"Sorry, Rob," Jo said with a semi-sympathetic look on her face. "But I'm afraid that you should do it. Tom and I have done our part, and I should think it right if you do it. Anyway, it's just a silly little game. Just go for it."

Rob seemed to be convinced by Jo's well-placed words. He finally stood up, but it was obvious to the rest that he was still fearful — they could see his knees wobbling as if they were jelly.

"Wait, Jo and I have to change first." Tom said.

They all mumbled, agreeing. Jo and Tom entered the rooms and quickly changed to their respective clothing. They returned briefly and sat on their seats.

"Where's the blindfold?" asked Rob.

Dean hastily pulled one from his pockets, to the others' curiosity. They raised their eyebrows at this, but did not question the queer ways of the French boy. Dean gave the blindfold to Rob.

Rob then tied the blindfold with a tight knot, his eyes fully covered. "Here goes," he muttered.

"Let's guide him to the girl, first." Tom suggested.

"_C'est une bonne idée!_" Dean said, getting up from his seat and held his friend's arm firmly.

The three boys, one of them blindfolded, walked slowly to the faraway group of giggling girls, who seemed to notice the boys going their way.

That left Jo and Laurie all alone.

"Say happy birthday to your grandfather for me!" Jo grinned at Laurie.

"I will," he said, grinning too at his friend. He finally had noticed Jo's dress. "Say, what made you wear that?" He was now pointing at Jo's dress.

Jo's face heated up and then said, "Oh, Marmee and Meg made me. It's not like I wanted to anyway."

"I'm glad they did." Laurie added cheekily. Jo punched Laurie in the arm. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"That's for being a nosy half-wit!" Jo said, her voice mixed with annoyance and mirth.

Laurie shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, I was telling the truth, you do look pretty in that dress."

"Well, thank you." Jo said, blushing furiously, and then turned stubbornly away from him, only to turn back to him for her desire to talk with her friend. "Where are the others?"

Laurie looked up, a pensive look on his face. "Let's find them."

The pair got up in search for their three other friends. After a brief moment, Tom, Rob, whose blindfold was now removed, and Dean came rushing to them. All of them were exploding with laughter.

"It was _hilarious_! You two should've seen the look on the girl's face when Rob asked her!" Tom blurted out.

"_Oui, oui! C'est drôle!_ I agree wiz Tom, yoo should have seen ze whole thing!" Dean exclaimed.

The laughter died now because they were now clutching their stomachs in mild pain due to their all-too-much laughing. "Say, Laurie, we haven't asked you yet."

"Ye, I will be the one to ask him!" Tom declared. He faced Laurie, who yawned. This convinced Tom to make the dare wilder. "I dare you to…" He glanced at Jo. "Kiss Jo."

The rest, with an exception of Laurie and Jo, were snickering and nodding their heads profusely. Jo and Laurie glanced at each other, then looked away in embarrassment.

Rob gave an exaggerated sigh. "Fine, if you don't want to, I guess you're just a—"

"Fine, fine, I'll do it!" Laurie said exasperatedly, though there was amusement lingering in his black eyes.

Rob beamed. "Good. You may go over there… Or in your bedroom…"

Laurie and Jo were now as red as tomatoes. "Just shut up, will you, Rob?" Laurie snapped.

The twosome walked to the bathroom. Laurie shut the door and locked it. Jo looked up in big, wide eyes. "You know, you don't have to do this," Laurie said huskily. "We could just pretend."

"Hey, if we did, I'd call ourselves cowards." Jo said lightheartedly, though she could feel her heart pounding on her chest. Laurie nodded.

Laurie lowered his neck to Jo's height and wrapped his strong arms around Jo's uncharacteristically tiny waist. To his surprise, Jo wrapped her white, slender arms around his neck. He then pressed his hot lips against Jo's, pulling Jo's flush against his hard chest.

The kiss intensified. His tongue was now entering Jo's mouth. Jo's fingers ran through Laurie's hair as Laurie kissed her neck. He pulled Jo closer, as if never wanting to let her go. To their disappointment, they finally released due to lack of air. They were panting now, avoiding each other's gaze.

There was a long silence, which was broken by Jo.

"Well, let's fix ourselves now, shall we?" She said timidly.

Laurie could only nod. After fixing their appearances so as to not seem suspicious to their other friends, they went back to their seats.

"Well, that seemed long—" Tom began.

"We had to, uh, ready ourselves." Laurie covered up quickly.

Mr. Laurence approached the rambunctious group. "Laurie, Miss Jo has to leave now, as well as the other guests. I'm afraid you have to say goodbye now."

The gang stood up and walked to the entrance.

Laurie and his birthday celebrant of a grandfather were now standing by the double doors.

Mr. Laurence was now saying polite goodbyes to the guests. "Au revoir, Mr. and Mrs. Babineaux! Goodbye, Mr. and Mrs. Adams! Thank you for coming, Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson…"

Laurie and Jo were now standing with each other in a deep conversation.

"So… Did you enjoy it?" Laurie asked curiously.

"What, the party?" Jo said.

"The kiss." Laurie said plainly.

Jo's cheeks tinted pink. "Oh, of course not, Teddy, you know that I…" She trailed off as she noticed Laurie's doubtful expression. "Okay, maybe I did." She mumbled.

"I certainly did." Laurie said cheekily.

Jo hit him in the arm. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"For being a bonehead." Jo said. She stood on her tiptoes and planted an innocent kiss on Laurie's lips, not caring if anyone had seen it. "And that," she said. "Is for giving me one of the greatest times I've ever had in my life."

She strolled away with the rest of her family, leaving Laurie with his mouth hanging wide open.

* * *

**A/N: You see that review button? Yeah, click it, and give me a review — it's my source of motivation for making stories. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
